Broken Love
by Forsaken Tenshi
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- [Implied Kikyou x Inuyasha x Kagome] Kagome relfects how Inuyasha swore to protect Kikyou. . . and wrote a poem about what she feels.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha and other characters do no belong to me. They belong exclusively to Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'___' = Thoughts  
  
//___// = Poem  
  
Broken Love  
  
By Forsaken Tenshi  
  
// It wasn't sincere,  
  
It was not true,  
  
Now I'm dying inside   
  
All because of you.  
  
There are times that I wished  
  
We never even met,  
  
For then I wouldn't feel  
  
So heavy with regret.  
  
But then there are times  
  
I"m glad I met you,  
  
You've helped me so much  
  
And often pulled me through.  
  
Otherwise I would have wallowed  
  
In a pit of despair,  
  
I wouldn't really worry,  
  
Wouldn't really care.  
  
It pained me a lot  
  
To see the form of another,  
  
In your careful embrace,  
  
Eyes focused solely on the other.  
  
And all I could do  
  
Was watch in the shadows,  
  
Feel the tears down my cheeks,  
  
Feel my heart vehemently oppose.  
  
My rainbow of happiness  
  
Lays shattered in my chest,  
  
Tears blur my vision,  
  
Sobs catch in my breast.  
  
I wish I could tell you  
  
What in my heart rings true:  
  
That all I can say is,  
  
"Aishiteru." //  
  
Higurashi Kagome closed her diary and sighed softly. She'd seen the confession Inuyasha had made to Kikyou, deep in the forest. Until that day, Kagome had never truly realized how deeply she had fallen for the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered as she hugged her pillow, "Inuyasha. . ."  
  
She closed her eyes, as if to block out the image of the silver haired man holding the dead miko, swearing to protect her for eternity. Yet her mind would repeatedly conjure the image, pressing knives deeper and deeper into her already broken and bleeding heart.  
  
'He never loved me,' she thought to herself, 'I was only his Shikon shard detector. I mean nothing to him other than that.' She sighed again. 'I was foolish to ever think that he would want me as someone other than a detector. Foolish to dream of becomeing more than friend. Foolish. . . for my heart to yearn for him so.' She pressed her face into her pillow, feeling the cotton coverlett slightly restrict her breathing, the darkness press against her eyelids.  
  
'Inuyasha, where do I stand in relationship to you? Were you really and truly worried for my safety after Kouga kidnapped me? Or was that only because if I was injured it would slow you down in your pursuit of the Shikon shards? Haven't I proven loyal to you time after time after time? Was all that I did nothing in your eyes? Defying you and everyone else in order to protect you in any way I possibly could? Am I really only a worthless human to you? What did you mean when you said you'd protect me during the first encounter with Sesshoumaru? Was that false as well? And what about the first time I saw you turn human? Were your words then really sincere?  
  
'I cannot answer anything without you to answer them for me, Inuyasha. . . there was a time I thought that maybe. . . possibly. . . I could get close enough to you to ask these questions without you becoming so irritable and angry. But I guess I was wrong.'  
  
Kagome lifted her head out of her pillow and lay her head on it so that she stared at the small bottle of Shikon shards sitting on her desk, glistening in the afternoon light.  
  
Slowly she sat up, crossed her room, and lifted the bottle.  
  
'If he wants Kikyou, I don't want to see it. I'll give these to him and say my farewells to everyone. Then I'll leave the Sengoku Jidai. . . forever.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Angst. . .  
  
Kagome: That _was_ angsty. . .  
  
FT: You bet it was. The poem reflects something along the lines of how _I_ feel at the moment.  
  
Kagome: Really?  
  
FT: Yea. . . *sighs sadly* This is a one-shot; do _not_ expect anymore to come from this one. I refuse to write more.  
  
Kagome: Hn. . . *pats FT's back and turns to readers* Review, and make FT-sama somewhat happier, please?  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
